The Ring
by HazeBaze89
Summary: They both loved each other, one was running towards them the other away in fear of hurting them again - I am bad at summarys if you read you will understand
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - We Meet again

As he walked away his heart broke. The emotions washed over him and he realised he had probably just lost what was one of the best things in his life, because he was too stubborn to admit to himself that he was scared. He was scared that if he did long distance again he would lose her. Yes it was her idea but would he be able to give the relationship all he could with that distance and the fact that she had said no to becoming his wife between them. He just didn't know.

After that day Logan threw himself into his move and work. Six weeks of pure work, then sleep, then work and that was his life. However now he ever so often went to social gatherings for work but often only had one or two drinks did the rounds and then went home. Always solo.

What many people didn't know about Logan, was that in the depth of his coat pocket he kept that small blue velvet box. Yes the one that contained the ring that he would one day wish to slip on to his beloved Rory Gilmore's finger, but he knew that was not going to be happing anytime soon. Not long after arriving in San Francisco did Logan find out that Rory had got a job working for Hugo on the campaign trail. Some would say that his behaviour had come some what masochist.

It took months, five to be exact for Logan to stop allowing his emotions to cloud his work. He was now on top of his game and better than ever. He was even dating again but no one special.

It was a year after the break up that Logan saw her for the first time. Walking out the front door of the San Francisco Times. He had to take a double look because her hair was a little longer and had blond streaks. She was wearing a black trouser suit with a red T-shirt and was carrying what looked like a number of folders and was talking on the phone. She paused at the side walk and waited till there was a break in the traffic and then crossed to the other side. She placed the folders on top of a black sedan and fished in her purse all the while balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder. She opened her back seat car door and took the folders and placed them on the seat and then climbs in to the front seat. After finishing up on the phone she placed her phone on the passenger's seat along with her purse and started the car and drove off.

Logan regretted not saying anything to her but his heart got the better of him the next day he went to the San Francisco Time and asked to speak to one Miss Gilmore. After being told where he can find her he got in to the lift and pressed the button to the 5th floor. When finally reaching his destination he decided he was actually unsure of what to do. Just as he was about to press the button to call back the lift someone asked if they could help and before thinking twice he said he would like to speak with Miss Gilmore and the women showed him to her office. To Logan's luck her office door was closed. It took him a minute to allow his heart beat to return to normal pace and he raised his hand and knocked on her door. He heard a small voice shout "come in". He could tell it was her voice because he could tell his Ace's voice over anyone's any day.

He opened the door and step in and just as he closed the door she looked up from the work that she was doing and dropped her pen and let out a small whisper that he heard and replied to in a simple banter.

"This must be a dream" She whispers as her pen drops to the desk.

"Nope Ace no dream just me" He replies with the tone that meant he was trying to issue some kind of simple banter.

"But what are you doing here? How did you know I worked here?" She said her mind racing ten miles an hour.

"Whoa there slow down please one question at a time" he tries to joke but sees she is not laughing so goes straight into answering her questions. "I am here in San Francisco because I live here I am here at the times because I found out you worked here and I needed to see you" he said as he took a seat in one of the seats that was placed in front of Rory's desks. "How I found out was I saw you exiting the office yesterday when I was on my way for a meeting" he said and the smiled.

"Wow, what do you mean you needed to see me?" Rory said once she got over what was the official shock of seeing him again.

It was his time to think now, would he be honest with her and tell her that he screwed up and that the last year of his life without her in it has been hell, or would he lie and say that he thought he was owed an explanation to why she said no when he himself had already realised that she was not saying no to him or to marriage but to it at that point in time and that if he had suggested a long engagement then they could be planning their wedding right now. At this thought he thought he would go with honest.

"So you got that part huh, well here goes nothing. Rory for the last year my heart and my head have been telling me the same thing. That no one I meet or am with will ever be you. So I don't go with anyone. For a year I have carried around the ring thinking to myself that I will not screw it up next time, but I also knew that the ring has only two places to sit in it box's or on the finger of one Rory Gilmore. When I saw you yesterday it was like I was given that second chance that little bit of hope that maybe someday that the ring will take place on what should be its first home your finger so I came here today to ask you one simple question. Do you still love me? "Logan said as he stood up and stared looking at the pictures on the walls and after asking the question he turned to Rory to see her reaction and this is when he notices that she has tears running down her face.

Silence enveloped the room and they both remained where they were. The only sounds that could be heard where the ticking off the clock and hustle bustle of the office outside Rory's door. After what seemed like hours but was only in fact minutes she replied.

"Yes Logan yes I love you but it's been a year and so much in my life has changed. I just don't know if I can do this" She said standing up and moving to stand next to Logan.

"Are you seeing someone" He asked so unsure of himself and what to do.

"No Logan I'm not I haven't since we broke up. I couldn't not with my work load on the campaign trail and my mum getting married to Luke. Life has been just so busy to even think about dating. Even if I wanted to I know in my hearts of hearts that I would never be able to fully stop loving you because to me you where the one. I know I said no but I was young and had the whole world in front of me to see and now that I've seen it I like it here." Rory said seating down in the seat that Logan not long ago vacated while giving his speech.

"So what you're telling me is that even though I am the one and always will be you can't give us a shot?" Logan asked confused and sits in the chair next to the one Rory is sat in.

"Logan please just take it from me you don't want me. You want the idea of me. I broke you and I can't take that back but I will however tell you that you will find someone to wear that ring. Now please before your hurt even more I think you should leave." Rory said as she stands up and walks around her desk and gets back to work.

Logan stands up and walks towards the door and puts his hand on the handle but before he leave he turns and says knowing full well that Rory is listing to see if him to see if he does say anything.

"I have someone to wear that ring Rory and I will get her to wear it one day even if it the last thing I do. I once told her that is she jumped with me I would never let her go and till this day I mean it. You Jump I Jump Jack, that's what you once said to me Rory. Well this is me jumping" And with that he turned and walked out of the office and to the lifts.

Scared to look back he carried on walking and entered the lift and made his way to his car, but he meant everything he said back at that office. He was going to fight for her.

Meanwhile back at her office Rory sat silent as her clocked ticked. How did this happen she had finally come to the conclusion that she would never see him again and then there he was standing in her office telling her that he made the biggest mistake in walking away that day. She did the only thing she knew and told him that she still loved him but that there was no place in her life for him.

As she had said yes she loved him but how does one tell the most important person in your life that it would me months maybe even weeks before you could die. Eight Months in to the campaign trail Rory had gotten really sick and ended up in hospital. It all started when she got headaches first thing in the morning but she found that as the day went on the pain would lesson. It wasn't till she started vomiting that anyone really noticed that anything was wrong. It only ever happened so often so Rory put it down to stress and over eating until it got worse. She started hearing a ringing noise and her balance became impaired but what landed her in hospital was the seizure. This was when Rory found out that she has what is called an Astryostoma. That was four months ago and since then Rory had put off the surgery scared off being alone. Now two weeks away from the biggest surgery of her life she pushed away the only one she believed would make her fight for her life. Yes there was her mum, Luke, Her Grandparents, Lane and so on but she believes that the love and passion that she had for Logan is what has been keeping her alive and strong.

This is when it hits her. He won't have to fight for her. He could hold her hand, but how do you tell the person you love that there is a chance that you might not even survive the rest of the year. She stood up and made her way out of the office and to her car all the mean while pulling out her phone she dialled a number that she remembered and hoped to god that is was the right one. As she heard the phone start to ring she stopped and waited for the person the other end to pick up.

Meanwhile on the corner of the street where Rory's office was Logan sat in a small booth of a restaurant called Nikita's. Just as his coffee arrived at the table his phone rang and he looked down and saw who was calling him. He thought to himself. Why would she be calling me? She is the last person I thought I would hear from and with that he picked up his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note - This is the second post of this chapter. After reading it I came to realise that I was using different views so I went back and did a little work on it. **

**I would also like to thank those who have Reviewed my story as they are very welcome. **

**Also Chapter Three should be up soon….I hope **

**I am also looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested please e-mail me or leave me a message.**

**Oh and I don't own the rights to Gilmore Girls. I just wish I did. **

**Thanks again for taking time out to read my story and I hope chapter two is much better now. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

Chapter Two - Back Again

"Hello" The voice on the other end of the phone call. Rory froze not sure of what to say, but thought to herself that she should make it simple and speak as if there has been no time pass since the last time they had spoken.

"Hey it's me Rory, I am sorry for calling but I need your help" she said scared of the reaction that the person on the other end may have.

Meanwhile in Nikita's, Logan is talking on the phone "Hello this is Logan Hunzberger" he answered as he was so unsure of what the person on the other end wanted. The only reason he had her number in his phone was in case he ever needed to get hold of Ace and when she wouldn't answer his calls.

"Logan it's Paris, I need to talk to you, it regarding Rory" he thought to him self about the amount of time that had passed since he had declared his love to Rory and got my heart broken again and realised she must not know surely.

"Why do you want to talk about Rory? Paris I have not seen or heard from her in a year, nor do I think I would want to." He said lying through his teeth. The hurt of her rejection still fresh in his mind. He thought what is so important in her life that she can't at least give them a try?

"Logan Logan…. LOGAN" He heard his name being called on the other end of the phone.

"Oh sorry Paris what where you saying?" He said wanting to know what was so important that Rory's college best friend would ring him up after a year.

"I said I think you should talk to her and soon, like within the next two weeks. I believe she will need someone by her side that cares about her a great deal and I believe that someone should be you" Paris said sounding scared and unsure of how he would take what she had to say.

"Look Paris not to sound rude, but what makes you think I want anything to do with her? After all she did break my heart". Logan knew it was harsh but on the other hand it was true, after all she did break his heart, Twice and one of them is still very fresh just like the coffee sat in front of Logan.

"Logan, you have to talk to her this could be your last chance. She will kill me for even ringing you but you have to understand that when I got the phone call from her asking if I would come to San Francisco so I could be with her while she recovers. That's if she even makes it out of the operations and oh crap I have said too much…" A rambled Paris instantly hangs up the phone on Logan.

_Across the street in Rory's car _

"Rory is that you" The voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah Honour it's me" Rory's voice so small because she is unsure of herself.

"Wow it's been awhile. How have you been?" Honour asked but Rory could hear in her voice that is was simple pleasantries so she thought she would cut to the chase.

"Ok look Honour, I'll cut to the chase. I need to know Logan's address and before you give me the whole "he may not want to see me speech". I just had him in my office telling me that he wants to be with me, and I turned him away because I was scared and I have good reason to be but once he left I realized that if anyone could calm me down when I need to be, it its him and I don't want to lose him again because of my own fear." Rory said scared that is she didn't get it all out then she wouldn't't get it out at all.

"Rory, I don't know if I should but you sound so scared that I will just this once, but I need you to promise me this one thing. Promise me that you won't break his heart again. "Honour said. Rory released her breath not even realising she was even holding it.

"Honour thanks you so much" She says a smile across. Honour gives her Logan's address and then says goodbye.

Rory sat in her car looking at the paper that she had just written down Logan's address. Unsure of weather to go there now or leave it till tomorrow. Putting the pieces of paper in her purse Rory starts her car and drives home.

After the phone call from Paris, Logan paid for his coffee and went home thinking about what Paris said. What did she mean that this would be his last chance to talk to Rory? What did she mean that the operation could kill her? What operation? This scared Logan. He was so unsure of what to do. So he decided to call it an early night.

The next day Logan awoke to a knock at his front door. He put his pants on and went down stairs and didn't expect to find who he did at his front door, not after the way they had left things the day before.

"Rory what are you doing here" he said somewhat cold but still his heart was beating fast.

"I think we need to speak. I want to explain why I was cold yesterday. I think you deserve that much. "She said as Logan turned and walked into his flat and leaving the door open and without a second thought Rory followed him in and shut the door behind her. She found him in the kitchen waiting at the table with two coffees, one sat in front of him and one on the opposite of the table where he guessed she would sit. So she did, for the first five minutes they sat in silence until Logan broke it.

"You wanted to talk Rory. So this is your chance. Take it." He said looking at her to see her staring at her coffee which was still full and he knew that was not like her. He knew that even if she was scared, nerves, sad, and ill she would still drink her coffee. This made him scared of what she was here to tell him. Would she tell him what Paris was going on about on the phone. Would he finally find out what operation it was she was having, one could only hope?

"Logan I need you to understand that what I have to tell you isn't easy for me. In fact other than me only one person knows and that's only because I needed to talk to someone who knew what was going on with me and also had dealt with people in my situation" Rory says without taking a breath and then she has a gulp of her drink.

"Rory, I told you yesterday that I am here for you and that I am going to fight for you. Do you really think that whatever is that you have to tell me is going to send me away" Logan says whilst he stand up and move to the seat that is closer to her.

"I'm scared Logan scared. I'm scared that if I tell you. You won't be able to handle it and your walk away" Rory looks at him and he can see the fear in her eyes

"Trust me Rory whatever it is we can face it. I am not going to walk away from you now that I have found you again. Do you think that this last year has been easy for me? No… I needed someone by my side and I was scared and all I could do was wish that you would come and find me. Yes I know I could have found you but I was scared and it was only when I found out that you where in the same city as me did I have the courage to come and tell you what I have wanted to everyday for the last year." He takes her hand and makes her look at him "I'm just as scared as you Rory"

"Logan I could sit here and tell you that it's all going to be ok but the truth is I don't know where I will be in two week let alone in a year" She tells him as she let go of his hand.

"Well then let's work towards tomorrow Rory. I know that my life won't be complete unless you are in it, Unless I have you standing strong with me. You have to understand that I love you and I always will." Logan say as he takes her hand in his again only to have her to pull away.

"I want to say yes, I want to jump in your arms and have everything like it was back at college but it's never going to be the same. This I know" She said as she stands up and starts to walk towards the door when all of a sudden her head starts to hurt again. Over the last few days her head aches have been getting more frequent and more intense but for some reason this one came hard and fast and the next thing she knows is her hands are shaking and her legs buckle under her and it all goes black.

Logan sees her walking towards the door and further away from him again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't allow her to walk out of his life again. Logan gets up and starts to walk to where she seemed to have paused and then he sees her fall to the floor shaking. It seemed to be what he thought was as a seizure. Logan grabbed his phone and dials 911 and tells them what's going on. Logan goes over to her and tries and calms her down, or at least cushion her head so it doesn't hit the floor so hard. As he sits down he realizes he has put his knee into a wet patch, and come to realize that Rory has wet herself but if he remembers reading right when a person has the type of seizure Rory is having right now they are unable to have control over their own body functions. Just as Logan tries to calm her down there is a knock at the front door.

"Mr. Hunzberger it the paramedics. We got a phone call to come to this address" Logan stands up and walks toward the door scared to leave her alone. He opened the door and runs back to her side not wanting to leave her side for a second longer then he has to. The paramedic follows him into the room and asks to step back so they can get to work. They bring her down from her seizer and prepare her to go to hospital. He told them he would follow them in his car and that is what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read it so far here as promised is chapter three.**

**No I don't own the Gilmore Girls….I just wish I did ****L**

Chapter Three - I'm here Ace I'm here.

Logan's POV

As I paced the halls of the hospital waiting for news on Rory, I started thinking back to what Paris had said on the phone. What operation was it that my Ace needed? I'm scared. Scared that I am going to lose her again now that I have her back in my life again. I now know that the time I may have with her is short but one thing I do know is that I am not going to waste a single minute of it.

I continued to pace the halls. I had been at the hospital for half an hour now and still no sign of the doctor to tell me what's going on. But then I heard her voice. I hadn't heard it since she phoned me and told me that I needed to see Rory as it may be my last chance to put things right…. Paris Geller was in the building people.

I see her round the corner talking to a doctor, I could see they were having a very heated discussion but as soon as she spots me she excuses herself from the discussion and walks over to me.

"What are you doing here Hunzberger" she calls me by my surname like she did when I was dating Ace back in college.

"She was with me at my place when she had the seizure. I called the ambulance and followed them here. I am just waiting to hear some news, I don't mind how little I get told, I just want to know is she is ok". I expressed with a sad tone in my voice. Paris's facial expressions soften, I know she can tell that I am telling the truth but before I know it the hard look was back in place.

"You told me you wanted nothing to do with her" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot. I knew this was her way of indicating that I needed to explain what is going on.

"I lied Paris, the day before you phoned me; I found out that Rory was working at the San Francisco Times. The next day I decided to go and see her and tell her that I was very much still in love with her, but she turned me away. She told me that she loved me too but there wasn't time or room in her life for me. Before I left the office I told her that I was going to fight for her and that one day the ring that I have been carrying around with me for the last year will end up on her finger" I pause to see if her facial expression has changed at all and I can see in her eyes that she was begging to soften so I carried on. "After the phone call with you I was so torn about what to do because for some reason it made me feel, made me understand that I had to fight harder for her and that's what I was going to do. I had a plan that today I was going to send her flowers and a photo. The photo of me and her at the Life and Death Brigade after we had made that jump. The photo that caught the moment I believe I fell in love with her. I am sure she told you about that" All Paris could do was nod so I carried on. "But this morning I was woken up by a knock at my door. When I opened it I was surprised to see Ace standing there. She told me that she had something that she needed to tell me. Something only one person other than herself knew. I let her in and we sat and had coffee but she didn't gulp hers down like she use to, this is when I realized something was wrong. We didn't get round to talking about what it is she wanted to talk about because I was once again two pig headed to listen so she got up and was going go storm out but before I knew it she was on the floor shaking and wetting herself. I was scared that I called the ambulance and stayed with her making sure she didn't hit her head on anything hard and here we are. Paris, I'm scared I don't want to lose her again" I say looking at her and it's at that point I can see the tears in her eyes, and I don't know whether or not it was the story I just told her or what was going on with Rory but I do know that this is the first time I have ever seen her cry.

"Logan they decided to move up the operation, that's why I'm here they have me down as her next of kin" I looked at her shocked why did they have Paris down and not Lorelai as her next of kin. I do not understand any of this and its making my mind feel as if its about to blow.

"What do you mean they have you as next of kin, why not Lorelai?" I asked hastily and worriedly and I guess she could see the fear in my eye because she knows as well as me about how much it hurt Ace to be away from her mum during that time out in college. It couldn't be happing again could it?

"Don't worry they talk all the time Logan. Rory just didn't want Lorelai to worry now that she is pregnant so she didn't tell her about the tumour." My head shots up. Tumour my Ace had a tumour. No this can't be happening. I just found her. I just got her back.

"Tell me your joking Paris. Tell me I'm dreaming or something, this can't be right. I just found her again. Please tell me what's wrong with her." I look at her no longer caring about hiding the fear that I have within.

"Logan let's have a seat, they have taken her in to surgery so we have plenty of time and I will explain to you what's going on. Only because I can tell by the look in your eyes that you care for her deeply" I follow Paris over to the chairs that are in the waiting room. We take out seats and Paris turns to face me. "Logan I am going to cut straight to the point. You're a big boy and I am sure you can handle it. Rory has what's called an Astryostoma Brain Tumour. It's in her frontal lobe and there is a good chance that her personality will change and she won't be the Rory that we know and love. There is however a good chance that the only affects it will have if any are that she will have dramatic mood swings." I look at her and can see she is telling the truth but to me she will always be my Ace and these small things I can manage the one thing I could not cope with is losing her.

"Ok I kind of understand you but Paris what is the rate of her surviving the operation and if she does what is the treatment she is going to need after it. I want to be prepared I want her to know that I am going to be here no matter what is going on in her life." I look at Paris and I can see it in her eyes. She is thinking about whether or not she should tell me the answers to the questions I have just asked her.

"Well she is going to need chemotherapy and radiation therapy and that's going to be hard on her. She is going to have her good and bad days. She is going to need someone she can depend on. That's why I called you. I knew you still loved her and would be there for her, but after the way you spoke to me the other night Logan I was unsure you would come through for her" She tells me taking my hand in hers which I tell you freaked me out. I knew Paris cared for Rory but I just didn't realise that is was this much.

"I'm here I am not going anywhere. But Paris what is the survive rate for someone who is having this operation?" I look at her scared because she has already once dodged answering this question.

"It depends if the surgery goes as planned, The surgeon I spoke to says he hope to remove the entire tumour. If he is able to do that and she sticks to the chemo and radiation therapy then she has a 80% chance of a survive rate." As she told me this all I could think was that I hope she had a good surgeon "But Logan you have to realise that if the surgeon is unable to remove the entire tumour her chances of survival are reduces. Which will mean that she may have to have another operation later on in life or if it's not caught in time it could grow and kill her" I couldn't stop myself now and I allow the tears to fall down my checks.

For the next three hours we sat in silences but then I decided to ask the one question that has been bugging me since finding out that Paris is Rory's next of kin.

"Why you I mean I get why not Lorelai and Luke but why you Paris? Why are you down as her next of kin?" I look at her and she looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't know. I really don't. I asked her once and she told me because the only other person she would trust walked away from her. So I am guessing she was talking about you but here we are both waiting for her" She tells me and I look at the floor. If only I hadn't walked away.

"Don't you think we should call Lorelai? I mean what if she dies. What if she doesn't make it and we knew and didn't tell her she would hate us and then again what if she does make it and Lorelai finds out we knew. She will hate us so either way it's a win lose situation" I explain why I believe we should do the right thing and tell Lorelai.

"You're right but which one of us is going to tell her me or you Hunzberger because last I heard you where not her favorite person" she tells me and I know she is right.

"Then we have no chose you should do it" I say unsure of what else I can do I don't want Lorelai hating me more then she already does.

"Ok I'll just go phone her." Paris tell me as she walks away I see her pull out her phone and dial a number but she doesn't move that far away so I can still hear Paris side of the conversation.

"Hey Lorelai it's me Paris…..Yeah I am ok you?…No I am afraid I am calling with some bad news…No I think you need to come to San Francisco General straight away…..I will explain more when you get here…Its not something I wish to discuss over the phone…Ok see you soon….Hope you have a good flight….Yeah I can understand that….Ok bye" and with that Paris hangs up and walks towards me.

"She is getting the next flight she can. She said they should be here soon. That her and Luke. They are both coming" I look at her and nod that's all I can do at the moment. Now that that worry is off my shoulder I can go back to panicking about whether or not my ace is going to make it.

Three hours later and I hear footsteps and someone calling Paris name. I look up and it is none other than Lorelai and Luke and wow Paris was not laying when she said that Lorelai was pregnant. It looks like she must me 6 months along. Paris and Lorelai hug and Paris tells her to take a sit and I can see the look in Lorelai face change from panic to relief and back to panic. I am so intrigued in how Lorelai is taking it that I don't realise that Luke has taken a sit next to me. Its only when I hear him speak that I break from my trance.

"Hey Mate, it's been awhile" He holds out his hand and I take it slowly and shake it not sure of what else to do. "How you holding up?" He asked me. I look at him and think why is he being so kind to me but I still reply not wanting to make things more awkward then they already are.

"I am holding in there just. You know I finally find her again and them bam she could be taken from me again in a day. Its not fair look she is so young and full of talent why does it have to be her? I would do anything to be the one where she is right now and have her standing here talking to you" I look at him and once again I have allowed the tears to freely flow once again. The next thing I know I am being pulled in to a hug and I look up and see Lorelai crying just as much as I am.

"We can do this Logan we are here for her as well as each other" I look at her and just nod and in that nod we come to an understanding that the past is the past all there is now is the future and what it holds for my Ace and her Mini me. Over the next few fours we catch up. I tell her about the work I have been doing with the company and how not once has my love for Rory weathered. She tells me about the wedding and how she is having a little boy and that the Dragon Fly is doing amazing and then goes on to talk about all the crazy that is Stars Hollow. Just as I am about to offer the group another round of what Lorelai calls 'hospital death coffee' because it taste so bad. We hear the doctor call out for the family and friends of Rory Gilmore.

"I'm Lorelai I'm her mum. Please tell me it good news please" We rush over to where the doctor is standing. I can see her shaking and am about to grab her hand when she grabs mine. We are both waiting for what the doctor has to say.

"Hi I'm Doctor Lucas Matthews and I was your daughters surgeon. I was able to remove the entire tumour. However during the procedure there were a few complications" My grip on Lorelai's hand tightens and as does hers on mine. What does that mean?

**Thanks for reading this far….Yes I know another cliff hanger but I have to keep you on your toes. I am having a break from writing tomorrow but I will get you chapter four as quick as I can. **

**Please Keep Reviewing and you never know that chapters may come faster.**

**I am still looking for a Beta Reader so if you are interested let me know. Thanks.**

**Thanks again for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes - Hey all here you go the long awaited chapter 4. I will try and get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. **

**Please also keep reviewing I like to know what my readers think - **

**Special thanks to the following who have reviewed my story so far**

**Jmoran319 **

**jami2010**

**JJsMommy27 **

**edwardbella4ever4773 **

_**Chapter Four - I dream a dream of you. **_

Meanwhile down the hall in room 208 laid a petite figure hooked up to machines. Rory Gilmore was still unconscious but her mind was alive with the what ifs.

*_Dream Sequence*_

_As she walked across the stage she spotted him, sitting with his friends smiling happily. She receives her diploma but to her it's all a blur because all she could see was him. It was in that spit second that she got her answer. The one that her pro/con list couldn't give her. The one not even her mother would help her with but all it took was that look. The look that said I am proud and always will be look. The look that was filled with love and devotion. The look that Logan Hunzberger had sent her way as she made that final walk as a Yale Student across the stage because after that she will be a Yale Alumni. She waited for the rest of her class to receive their diplomas but what only took minutes to her seemed like forever because she had the dire need to make one man very happy._

_After the final diploma was give out and the dean had declared that they had now finally graduated. The hats where thrown in the air. Rory made her way threw the crowd not caring who she knocked she needed to find him. _

_She walks towards their bench. It was the bench where they sat and drank coffee on their first date as a real couple. So it only seemed right that it's where she gives him the answer, yeah she wasn't sure of what life held for them or where they were going all she knew is that she wanted to be with him. Always and forever. _

_Pulling out her phone she flicks open the screen and sends him a text. 'Our bench... meet me, simple and straight to the point. She waits as seconds pass but like before those seconds seemed like hours but two minutes later she had to wait not longer as she felt him sit next to her. She didn't need to look up to know it was him because she felt save and she only ever felt like that when he was around. _

_Turning to look at him she hands him the box that contained the ring and whispers_

"_Open it" she watch as he opened it and found the ring inside. She could see the confusion and sad look on his face and she takes his hand and says "ask me again"_

_He looks at her again this time just confused not sad and she repeats it "ask me again" so he does._

"_Rory Gilmore from the moment I met you I knew my life had changed. I knew I had found a women that would worm her way into my skin and cling on for dear life. I have made mistakes and I have messed up and for some reason you kept coming back to me. If the last three years has taught me anything it that you should jump. I ask you this. Do you remember when we were in the Life and Death Brigade and we stood on top of that tower, and we held hands and we jumped? Let's do that again, Rory. Let's jump. Let's leap. Rory Gilmore will you be my wife" He said taking the ring out of the box in the hope of sliding it on to her finger. _

"_Yes Logan yes I'll be your wife" He slides the ring on to her finger and hugs her tight scared that this was all a dream. _

"_Ace you just made me one happy man." He says not being able to wipe the smile off his face but their moment is broken when the sound of Spice Girls Mama come from Rory's pocket signalling that Lorelai was ringing her. She looks at Logan and he nods. She slowly stands up and fishes the phone out of her pocket and flips it open._

"_Hey mum….yeah will be there soon…No ill tell you when I see you…..yeah ok ok….ok see you in two….ok bye" Rory hung up the phone and looked at Logan. She held her hand out and he took it with hesitation and looked at the ring that sat its place on her finger. He had never been happier. _

"_We have to go meet mum, Luke and my grandparents by that big willow tree to have photos taken. I was thinking we could also tell them about the engagement" She says as she smiles and looks up at him. He just smiles and kissed her and allows her to lead the way._

_They arrive at the oak tree and see her family waiting. They spend the next half an hour taking photos and having a giggle. Just as they about to split ways they decided to tell the family._

"_Mum, Luke, Grandma and Granddad. Me and Logan have something we want to tell you" She looks up at him and he nods at her telling her to carry on. "We're getting married "she says as a big grin takes over her face and she shows her mum her left hand so proudly. _

_To say Lorelai was shocked would be an understatement. After the conversation she had with her daughter last night over the phone, she was sure that her daughter was going to say no. What happened between then and now that made her changed her mind._

"_Oh Sweetie I am so happy for you but can I talk to you for a moment over here." and Lorelai nods her in a direction away from the rest of the group who are offering Logan their congratulation _

"_Yeah sure…I be back in a bit babe" Rory kisses Logan on the cheek and goes to where Lorelai is waiting for her. "What is it mum" she said a little annoyed that Lorelai had to do this now. She knew what was coming because her mum had never been Logan's number one fan but did she have to do this here. Now. At her graduation of all places. Could she not wait till they were alone tonight having a movie night like they had planned?_

"_You changed your mind?" Lorelai said meaning it to come out a statement but it came out more like a question. _

"_I'm a women it's my purgative to change my mind mum. Look I know you don't understand any of this but trust me when I say I know what I am doing. Mum I love him and when I was walking across the stage I realized that I wanted to spend my life with him so what if that now or five years from now." Rory looks over her shoulder and looks at Logan who meets her eyes and just smiles. She looks back at her mum and finishes "Please understand I am doing this for love mum. Logon well his Luke. I just found him a lot sooner then you did. Do you want me to let that go?" She hugs her mum and walks over to where everyone else is standing and is pulled in to the conversation. Lorelai just stands back and watches the interaction between her daughter and her daughter's fiancée. There was no denying it. They were made for each other. _

_Lorelai made her way back to the group and they all said their goodbyes. Lorelai and Luke went back to Stars Hollow. Logan and Rory went to meet the rest of their group at Rich Man Shoes to give them the good news and her grandparents went home but not before making arrangement of having dinner that coming Friday. _

_Rory and Logan arrived at Rich Man Shoes and spotted the gang in their normal corner booth. _

"_Hey guys miss us" Logan said as he let go of Rory's hand so she could slide in to her seat. He sat down next to her and put his arm around his shoulder. _

"_Not not at all Hunzberger, I mean you know when there is alcohol around who needs anything else" Colin said with a big grin on his face._

"_Alcohol who mentioned alcohol because whoever did bloody well better have me some" came _

_the drunken ramblings of one drunken Finn. Finn and Colin where childhood friends of Logan's and over the years have come to view Rory as a little sister. _

"_That's my cue to get another round. Do you two want a drink?" Colin said pointing at Rory and Logan. _

"_Yeah Scotch neat for me Colin my man and my lady what will you have" Logan said and kissed her on the lips before she even had a chance to reply. When they decided to come up for air Rory asked for an Archers and lemonade. _

"_Did we miss anything" a bubbly Stephanie said as she and Rosemary joined the group from the dance floor._

"_Colin just getting another round of drink and then when he gets back me and Rory have some news to tell you guys." Logan said as he pulls Rory closer not that she could actually get any closer then she already is. _

"_Oh tell us now tell us now" Stephanie says like a child on Christmas morning _

"_You'll have to wait for Colin to come back because I am only telling once" Logan said just as Colin arrives back at the table with a tray of drinks._

"_Now tell us Colin is here" She claps her hands _

"_Do you want to tell them or do you want me to do it" Logan says looking at Rory._

"_You tell them you've known them longer plus I had to tell my family" Rory said as she takes her drink off Colin with her left hand not thinking twice. All of a sudden the they hear Stephanie scream._

"_OH MY GOD your getting married, you proposed" She said looking at Logan and then turned to face Rory and said "And you said yes. This is amazing. We have to celebrate in style" She said getting up and bouncing over to the bar to do only god knows what. _

"_Or you could just show them you ring" Logan laughed. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't think" Rory said and gave Logan a peck on the lips but smiled as she pulled away. _

"_Yeah yeah Ace whatever you say I believe you" He said as he finish is scotch. Just then Stephanie arrives back at the table with a bottle of champagne and glasses and they all look at her as if she is crazy. _

_After what seems like hours Rory and Logan left Rich Mans Shoes and had the driver drop Logan off at the apartment and then take Rory on to Stars Hollow to have her movie night with her mum. _

_Friday Night_

_The group arrived at the Gilmore's on time and where she was seen into the living room where drinks where to start followed by dinner which would be served at seven. The conversation over drinks was kept to what each member of the party had been up to since they had all last seen each other. The real conversation about the upcoming marriage started over dinner. Of course Emily wanted it her way but Rory put her foot down and said she was planning her own wedding as it was her big day. This did not go down well with the elder Gilmore but after Rory promised her Grandma that she could throw them an engagement party every think quickly calmed down _

_The engagement party came and went without a hitch and before anyone knew it the day of the wedding had arrived. The wedding ceremony was being held in the centre of Stars Hollow and had a winter wonderland theme. _

_Instead of getting a new wedding dress Rory decided to shock Logan and get married in the dress she wore when they made the jump at the first ever Life and Death Brigade Rory had attend. _

_Rory had decided long ago that she was going to ask Luke to give her away. She believed it was the right thing to do. Not only because he was married to her mum but because since she can remember has he been there for her. Cooked her coffee cake for her birthdays, brought her chicken soup when she's sick. Basically his been more of a father to her then her real dad ever was. _

_The moment came Logan was waiting at the bottom of the isle. First walked out GiGi, Rory's half sister in Chris's side. She was the flower girl followed by the groomsman and bridesmaids who consist of Stephanie and Colin, Rosemary and Finn, Lane and Zack, Honour and Josh. Then her matron of honour. Who of course was Lorelai._

_The band started playing here comes the bride and Logan prepared himself for a vision to appear but what he got was an angel. She wore her hair up and down and the section that was down was curled to perfection. She wore little make up because she had natural beauty. His breath caught when he spotted that she was wearing the dress that he had given her the day he had started falling. _

_When they Luke and Rory arrived at the Gazebo. The priest asked._

"_Who here gives this women to this man" _

"_I do" Luke said and then places Rory'__s hand into Logan's "Keep her safe" and with a kiss on Rory's cheek he joins Lorelai in the guest seating. _

"_Rory and Logan have decided to write their own vows. Logan you may start" The priest said nodding his head in Logan's direction._

" _Ace from this day on, I choose you, my beloved Rory, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and have you sleep in my arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honours; to share my heart with you as much as I can until we grow old; Ace today with you I jump" He takes his thumb and wipes the tears that start to escape her eyes._

"_Rory now you may recite yours" the priest said with another head nod in her direction._

"_Logan when I first meet you I was so afraid of falling in love with you, of giving my heart away to you. How could I trust my heart to a playboy How could I trust you to love me, how could I trust you to give to me all that I wanted to give to you. Logan, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You showed me so much renewed my outlook on life and today I stand here and join that life with yours. Today I live" Rory gently squeezes his hands and smiles at him_

"_Logan please repeats after me" The priest said "With this ring" _

"_With this ring" Colin hands Logan a simple white gold band and Logan takes it and slowly slides it on to Rory's finger _

"_I Logan Mitchum Hunzberger take you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be my lawful wedded wife"_

"_I Logan Mitchum Hunzberger take you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be my lawful wedded wife" He slowly finishes placing the ring on to her finger_

"_Now Rory please repeat after me" the priest ask "With this ring_

"_With this ring" Lorelai hands her the ring which the same as Rory'__s but gold. _

"_I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take you Logan Mitchum Hunzberger as my lawful wedded husband"_

"_I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take you Logan Mitchum Hunzberger as my lawful wedded husband" And she slides the ring on to his finger and looks up to him and sees that he is crying but also smiling at the same time. Their thought is interrupted by the priest._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" But just as Logan grabs for Rory she fades_

_* Exit Dream Sequence*_

_CODE BLUE CODE BLUE TO ROOM 208._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authers Notes- Hey all here is the long awaited chapter 5 sorry it has taken me so long to get it out. Warning this chapter I believe is not one of my best but I believe it does the trick.**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls - However I do have dibs on Matt so hands off people :P **

**Please Review**

**Chapter 5 - Who are you? **

They stood there and listened as the doctor explained the complications that had happened during Rory's operation. He explain that there was a good chance that Rory may never wake up and if she did there was a 50/50 chance that she could either have severe brain damage or memory lost. He then leads them towards the waiting room that is placed just outside Rory's room.

**Paris POV**

The doctor led us to Rory's room but only one of us was allowed in at a time, so we all thought it was only right that Lorelai should go in and see her first. I paced the halls waiting for my turn to see her. I wouldn't tell many people this but I was so scared, I didn't want to lose my best friend. I hadn't even got a chance to ask her if she would be my maid of honor at my wedding. Rory and I have had our ups and downs over the years, but I can truly say this with my hand on my heart, she is the closest thing I have to family.

I was just getting use to the silence in the hospitals when the code warning sounded and it was coming from Rory's room. I couldn't move, my whole body was totally frozen, the alarming sound just kept ringing in my brain. I stood by the door and watch the resuscitation team rush in to her room and get to work on her quickly.

**Logan's POV**

The Doctor led us down this long corridor and we stood outside room 208. Before even arriving at the room the doctor had warned us that we might not like what we see. We had already decided that we would allow Lorelai to visit with Rory first as me and Paris had both seen her in the days before where as it had been months for her. I pace back and forth waiting my turn to see her.

The silents of the hospital had always freaked me out. Ever since I was a kid and I lost my Grandma, but I knew I needed to be here when and I mean when Rory woke up. I knew she had the strength in her to fight this.

Just as the silences in hospital were getting to much and I was going to start to panic the worst thing happened. They called the Resuscitation team to Room 208, Rory's room. The girl I loved, was slowly slipping through my fingers and I couldn't do anything to help. My legs just gave out and I fell to the floor crying, not caring about showing my weak side to those around me.

**Luke's POV**

This can't be happing I think to myself. That girl is like a daughter to me. I can't lose her. My son needs a big sister that he can go to when he can't come to me or his mum.

The doctor leads us to the waiting room that is just outside Rory's room, and we all take our seats. He tells us we can see her but only one at a time, so we all agree that Lorelai should go first, Rory is her daughter after all. I decided I can't sit still any longer, so I tell the others that I am going to go find coffee but the truth is I am going to find a place where I can allow my tear to fall.

Just as I arrived back to the room, I see a team of doctors and nurses rush into the room and Lorelai stumbles out and falls to the floor. I rush over to her and pull her in to my shoulder and allow her to cry. I also decided at that point I no longer cared who saw me cry, and I allowed my tears to flow.

**Lorelai's POV **

I sat in the chair next to Rory's bed and held her hand. I didn't want to lose her. Over the last few months I could feel things slipping from me why didn't I make more time for her? I only had myself to blame for this.

"Rory baby please come back to mummy. I need you and plus who is little Marcus going to look up to and who is he going to run to when him and mummy have a fallout baby please come back" Just as I kiss her forehead I hear a noise that no mother wants to hear. My daughters heart flat lining.

I was pushed out the room by doctors and nurses as they started working on her. I fell to the floor and allowed the tears to escape. What if she didn't make it? What if I didn't get a chance to say goodbye?

**Paris POV**

I stood at the door of room 208 as the doctors and nurses worked to keep Rory, my best friend, alive.

One nurse shouted out to the room "her pulse is decreasing and her BP dangerously becoming hypotension, we need to do something quick" and a few seconds later, I heard the doctor who looks like in charge of the resuscitation screamed out "Ok, she is in V-Tack charge the paddles to 200, step back everyone and charge." Doctor Lucas looks at the monitors to see if any change but there wasn't, and he just sighs.

"Ok charge to 280 NOW!"

"Charging to 280" Said a male nurse that could only be described as the next Gorge Clooney but knowing my luck he was gay, I mean he was a nurse, Anyway that's not the point. The Doctor shocks her again and looks and the monitor and is relieved when is sees a rhyme.

"Ok we have her back" Doctor Lucas said as the nurses started to put the equipment away. I walked out the room and sit next to Lorelai and give them all the news.

"They got her back" I say and the tears escape and that when I feel arms envelope around me and I turn and see Doyle standing behind me.

"What are you doing here" I say meekly because of the tears that are now freely falling.

"You don't think that I would allow you to go through this on your own do you" He said as he pulls my head to his shoulder and allows me to let it all out and I remember the first time I ever met Rory.

*****_**Flashback***_

_[Rory walks out of the classroom and almost bumps into a girl] _

_RORY: Oh. _

_PARIS: I'm Paris. _

_RORY: I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from? _

_PARIS: I know who you are, too. Lorelai Gilmore from Stars Hollow. _

_RORY: You can call me Rory. _

_PARIS: Are you going out for the Franklin? _

_RORY: The what? _

_PARIS: Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for drama club. _

_RORY: I'm confused. _

_PARIS: The Franklin, the school paper, are you going out for it? _

_RORY: I don't know, I have to find my locker first. _

_PARIS: I'm gonna be editor next year. _

_RORY: Well, good for you. _

_PARIS: I'm also the top of the class and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate. _

_RORY: Okay, I'm going now. _

_PARIS: You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain. And don't you ever forget that. [she walks off] _

_RORY: Guess you're not gonna let me borrow your notes, huh?_

_***End Flashback***_

The doctor exited the room and walked towards us. He asked us to gather round so he could explain to us what was going on.

"Well it seems there is some bleeding in her brain so I am going to have to go back in and stop it if there is any chance of her surviving this at all so we are taking her down to the OR now" Just then Rory is rolled out the room and taken in the direction of the OR. "However before I do anything I need someone to sign this" And he handed Lorelai a form which she signed without a second thought

"Just save my baby girl please" She hands it back

"We will do our best. I will also make sure you also get an hourly report of what is going on ok" and with that he walks off in the direction that Rory had not too long ago been wheeled.

During the operation the doctor had kept to his word and given them an hourly update. Seven hours later and Rory was back in her room. This time Logan was sat by her side as the rest had fallen asleep in the waiting room.

"Hey Ace its Logan here. I guess you kind of knew that right well the doctor told us we should talk to you because it should help you maybe wake up sooner. He also told us to prepare ourselves for the worst but I am sorry I can't do that because that will mean losing you again and I can't have that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked away that day. I know it was my fault but I'm here now and I am not going anywhere." he said as he allowed the tears to flow.

Several hours later he feels someone weakly squeeze his hand and looks up and see's that Rory was awake. He calls the doctor who comes in and gives Rory a look over and they say everything seems to be all right and then he left. It all seemed to be going ok that was until she spoke.

"Who are you? "

**Again I ask please review as they are always welcome….. Plus I need your help with chapter six. I torn between having Rory forgetting the last four years and waking up thinking she is with Dean or waking up remembering everything and just forgetting Logan and thinking she had been dating Marty in college. Please let me what you think. Please Review I am at my mums for the next few days and will write the next chapter when I get back …Again please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all here is the long awaited chapter six. I hope you like it but I myself will say its not the best chapter of this fic. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls just wish I did **_

_**Please Review**_

**Chapter six - Forget me not**__

**Logan POV… **

Who am I? Who am I?... I think to myself. This can't be happing.

I exit her room and tell the others she is awake but by the time we go back to the room, she has fallen asleep again. Relieved she has at least opened her eyes and spoke showing that she had no sign of brain damaged made me happy, but fear had also overcome me. Fear that she had forgotten about me, about the times that we once shared.

As I sit and think about the first time I really saw her, the first time I realised that she was something special.

_***Flashback***_

_**LOGAN: Hope you're thinking up superlatives.**_

_**RORY: What are they going to do? **_

_**LOGAN: What do you think they're going to do? **_

_**RORY: They're not going to jump. **_

_**LOGAN: Jump! **_

_**RORY: That's like seven stories! They'll die!**_

_**LOGAN: We're all going to die one day. **_

_**RORY: But those four are today.**_

_**LOGAN: Six.**_

_**RORY: I see four.**_

_**LOGAN: I'm heading up.**_

_**RORY: Of course you are. **_

_**LOGAN: and Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space.**_

_**RORY: Hmm. (Looks up, then sees the way Logan's looking at her.) No!**_

_**LOGAN: And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have.**_

_**RORY: I am not going to jump! **_

_**SETH: We're all set. **_

_**LOGAN: This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this.**_

_**SETH: It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops; every potato came through without a scratch. **_

_**RORY: Potato?**_

_**LOGAN: You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!**_

_**RORY: Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate.**_

_**LOGAN: Since when?**_

_**RORY: Since forever. **_

_**LOGAN: George Plimpton never participated. **_

_**RORY: What? **_

_**LOGAN: His best stuff put him in the think of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins. **_

_**RORY: So he participated. **_

_**LOGAN: Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in Among The Thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far. **_

_**RORY: Buford, Pyle. I know. **_

_**LOGAN: Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads. **_

_**RORY: All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I – **_

_**EMCEE: Jumpers to their places, please! **_

_**LOGAN: You're scared. **_

_**RORY: Well, yeah! **_

_**LOGAN: And that stops the greats? **_

_**RORY: It's stopping this great! **_

_**LOGAN: Come on, you look like you need a little adventure. **_

_**RORY: What does that mean? **_

_**LOGAN: You're just a little sheltered. **_

_**RORY: Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too.**_

_**LOGAN: It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. (Rory smiles.) Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived. **_

_**RORY: Let's go. **_

_**LOGAN: Let's go! **_

_**RORY: But I am not a fan of ladders. **_

_**LOGAN: They scare the crap out of me, too. (They climb the scaffold.) **_

_**RORY: High. We are very high. **_

_**LOGAN: I've been higher. **_

_**RORY: I meant distance from the ground. **_

_**LOGAN: That, too. **_

_**SETH: This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice. (He wraps a band around her waist, which a line is connected to.) **_

_**RORY (pointing down at the crowd): Why do they look so worried? **_

_**LOGAN: We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you. **_

_**RORY: I know. (She grabs an umbrella.) (The emcee is calling up in Latin.) **_

_**LOGAN: You trust me? **_

_**RORY: You jump, I jump, Jack. **_

_**CROWD: In Omnia Paratus! **_

_**LOGAN: I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay. (He grabs her hand and they jump. The crowd cheers as they land safely.) **_

_**SETH: Oh, thank God. **_

_**LOGAN: You did good, Ace! **_

_**RORY: Once in a lifetime experience! **_

_**LOGAN: Only if you want it to be. **_

I have to say that was the day I realised that Ace was going to change my life for the better, even if I wasn't willing to admit it.

Over the next few hours I sat and panicked. Hoping that it was only the drugs talking but what if they weren't? What if she had truly forgotten about me? I sit and sweat until Lorelai comes out and say four words that spread a smile across my face.

"She's asking for you"

_**Please Review and tell me what you want to happen?**_


	7. Author's Notes

_**Hey all…..Sorry it has taken me so long to update The Ring but I have writers block. So I come to my fans and ask you if you have any ideas in where this story could go….Any ideas are welcome.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey all here is the long awaited chapter seven of The Ring. I hope you like where I have taken the story. **_

_**I don't own the Gilmore Girls (yet)**_

_**Please Review**_

**Chapter Seven – Being Mrs. Hunzberger**

**Logan's POV **

I look up at Lorelai confused. What does she mean she is asking for me? I mean three hour ago she asked me who I was and now she wants me. Wait. Why am I sat here debating this in my head, when the women I love is asking for me but before I know what is happing the words are slipping from my mouth?

"What do you mean she is asking for me?" Oh well there is no going back now.

"I mean she is asking for you, but Logan I should warn you. I am not sure how to say this" She pauses and looks at me and I can tell she is unsure of how to form the words so I tell her,

"Just say it" I reply scared that it's going to be bad, but I could never prepare myself for what came from her lips next:

"Well she thinks you two are married" I stand there trying to digest what I have just heard but I can't comprehend what I am hearing.

"She thinks we are married? I mean how is that even possible? One minute she can't be with me, the next she doesn't even know who I am and now she thinks we are married. I just don't understand", I say going to sit in the nearest seat so I don't fall down.

"Look… the doctor thinks that it may be something to do with a dream she could have had when she was asleep. He thinks it's possible she believes that it was reality" Lorelai explains to me.

"What do I do? I mean, yeah I love her and I want to marry her but I can't act like this is real. Not when one day I want it to be real." I say. I'm panicked and worried, and I look at Lorelai and see she can understand where I am coming from.

"Look Logan, what I suggest is you go in there and you see how it plays out. Then, maybe slowly break it to her that you're not married" She say as she lays a hand on my shoulder.

I stand up and make my way towards the room. I am so scared of the reaction I am going to get from Ace, because part of me may break and tell her we are married and the other part will want to tell her the truth. I have never been this torn in my life. I open the door and step in and I can see her lying in the bed with her face towards the window. I can see that she is in deep thought, so I slowly close the door behind me so I don't disturbed her, but as the door clicks shut, her head snaps round and its then that I can see she has tears running down her face. This was going to be harder than I thought. She looks so vulnerable. So young. Can I do this? Can I shatter the dreams of the person I love most in the whole world?

"Hey Ace", I whisper as I walk over to her side and take her hand in mine. Before I know what I am doing, I raise my other hand to her face and wipe away her tears with my thumb. "Your mum said you wanted to see me", I bring my hand down from her face but allow my other one to carry on holding her hand as I sit in the chair that is placed just behind me.

"Yeah... Logan, why are they all calling me Miss Gilmore? I mean we're married! should I not be called Mrs Hunzberger?" She said in a small quiet voice, I see one thing has not changed about her; she always did like to jump in head first.

"I….Well you see we're not married Ace" I say taking my hand out of hers and putting them into my lap.

"What do you mean we're not married? I remember it like it was just yesterday" She told me as she tried to sit herself up but struggled. I stood up and helped her and then sat back down without saying a word. "Logan, please tell me what you mean?" She says and I can see tears forming in her eyes. I can understand why she may cry now as I have basically just told her that what she remembers is a lie, but why was she crying when I walked into the room?

"Look, I promise I will explain everything but first you need to rest". I get up and walk to the door, but I am stopped by her tiny desperate voice.

"Logan, please I need to know. I mean I wake up and I find out my mum is pregnant and that she is married to Luke and I don't remember any of it". She says as the tears escape her eyes. So I walk back over to her and take her hand and I ask one simple question or a question that I thought would be simple.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I say taking a seat back in the chair again not letting go of her hand.

"Getting married to you right after graduation, well that's what I remember." She says as she pulls her hand out of mine and bring them together in her lap.

"Oh ", I say not meaning to allow the word to escape my lips but it did. Her head snaps up and she looks at me. The look on her face right now screams "What aren't you telling me?". I decide to jump right in and tell her the truth.

"Rory... Ace...It's been a year since we have seen each other. I did ask you to marry me at your graduation party, but you turned me down. You told me that you where not ready for that step in your life, that if you were to marry me, you would be closing doors to your career. You then said that because I was moving to San Francisco that we should do long distance. I told you I didn't want that, that is was all or nothing and well let's just say you chose nothing." I take her hand in hope that she understand but she pulls it away straight away.

"So what your telling me is that, you told me all or nothing because I was not ready to get married and when I said nothing you just walked away?" she said her voice raising every second.

"Yeah that's the basics", I say allowing my eyes to meet hers.

"The basics...Wow. So If that is the case, Logan what are you doing here?" It cut me to hear the malice in her voice. My sweet little Ace was cool and indifferent. Her eyes blazing.

"I came to your office Ace, I came to win you back and to tell you that I still loved you and I always will. You told me that you couldn't be with me and I believed it was because there was someone else until I had a call from Paris, who told me that I shouldn't give up on you. I was at home working on a plan when you came to me to tell me about your tumour when you had a fit, it was Paris in the end that told me and your mum." I was rambling on as if I was a Gilmore Girl.

"Wow...I guess, but I don't know, after what you told me about you walking away when things didn't go your way, I don't know if I can trust you again, I want you to leave Logan. I can't look at you right now." She says and turns her head back so she was looking out the window. I walk towards the door but pause before I exit.

"I love you Ace, I'm not giving up without a fight". I say vehemently as I walk out the door and close it behind me allowing her to be alone. However, if I had turned around in that moment I would had seen the tears streaming down her face and would have heard her say in a voice drowned in confusion and loss:

"I love you too. I just don't trust you".

_**Again I hope this chapter was ok and that you enjoyed reading it. I am sorry it took me longer to write and publish I just felt the others where a little rushed so it may be awhile between each chapter now. **_

_**If you have twitter please follow me AceWriter89**_

_**Please Review **_


	9. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV**

"I love you to, I just don't trust you" those words where ringing in my ear. The girl I love the girl that I want to marry doesn't trust me. I walk away as the thought ran through my head. Right now I wish she didn't remember me because I could make her remember all the good times we had. Of course as time went on I would tell her about the bad times we have had but at least I would have her trust, then again thinking about it I may lose it by lying.

**Rory's POV**

I watched as Logan walked away and it felt like I was losing part of me again. What have I done I think to myself. I have lost him again and this time I only have my self to blame. I try to stand so I could go call him back but I become dizzy and sit back down. I allow the tears to fall.

What have I done.


End file.
